untitled
by Kenny fablehaven
Summary: This is a story written by both Angel of FRIVOLOUS CAKES818 and Kenny fablehaven. The Fablehaven crew find out there demigods. Plus Luke, Navarog, and Octivian have teamed up to take over Mt. Olympus. The two groups must team up to save Olympus. Set after House of Hades and in the middle of Keys to the demon prison.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 **Disclaimer: I own neither PJO nor Fablehaven.**

 **A/N:** **Well, HALLO my wombats! It is I…bringing you this awesome story with my sidekick…just kidding. ;) But yeah, both of us are writing it. SO UNITE PERCY JACKSON AND FABLE HAVEN FANS! Angel of Despair818 and Kenny fablehaven**

"Vanessa wasn't wrong." Bracken said, scooting closer to Kendra. She blushed and turned to the ocean to see something…different in the sea, washing ashore.  
"Just a minute," she shushed him and walked over to see what it was. When she got there she saw six figures in the sand. One boy who looked just like her but with instead jet black hair .He was asleep. The other five were desperately ramming their hands onto what looked like a bubble.  
"Oh my Gosh!" Kendra gasped. "Bracken, Seth, come here!" She called out. A tiny part of her was relieved for this distraction, but she pushed it away.  
Seth and Bracken came running, Seth with the sea shells in his empty water bottle jingling. They stopped short, their mouths open. It would have been amusing if she wasn't so distressed herself.  
"What the—  
Bracken began when Seth got over his shock and grinned.  
"Wow! That is so cool!"  
He dropped his bottle and ran towards them. "Seth, NO!" Kendra cried. "Don't touch the—  
But it was too late because Seth was pressing his hands against it and looking through it excitedly."Whoa. It's soft, and wet!" He seemed fascinated with the bubble. He banged his fists against it and grinned.  
Suddenly, he yelped and looked down. The boy that had washed ashore was grabbing onto Seth's ankle and making incoherent noises. Kendra and Bracken ran forwards.  
"He looks like you." Bracken commented thoughtfully towards Kendra.  
"…Poor guy." Seth said sarcastically which caused Kendra to punch him playfully.  
"Shut up."  
Bracken bent down next to the boy and placed his hands on his chest. Kendra knew they needed to get the water out of his lungs, but one of the girls yelled and kicked the bubble while waving her dagger threateningly. Bracken ignored her and pressed down on his chest in the correct position. This seemed to spin her into frenzy. She slid her fingers over the edge of the blade and quickly scrawled on the walls of her prison.  
 _ **DON'T TOUCH HIM!**_  
Strangely, she had added the apostrophe, something Kendra wouldn't have done if it had been her blood being smudged onto the sphere.  
Bracken frowned and stepped back.  
Seth tried to jerk away but the boy gripped him tighter. Kendra reached over to loosen his fingers off his ankle but then he gripped her wrist. He had a strong grip despite how weak he looked. His lips moved and he looked at Kendra with startlingly clear sea green eyes.  
She leaned down, trying to catch what he was saying.  
"…K-Kenny?"

 **Well, there you go. Tell us what you thought! Feedback and fan-girl-ing is accepted! (Boys can fangirl too, but I'm not about to say, fanboying so deal with it. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Disclaimer: I am neither Rick Riordan nor am I Brandon Mull, so I own neither stories.**

 **A/N: Welcome back my Wombats, we have brought you chapter two. Thank you and AnnaR5 for reviewing me and my sidekick (that's right Angel of FRIVILOUS CAKES818, payback) highly appreciate it. R &R.**

 **\- Angel of FRIVILOUS CAKES818 and Kenny Fablehaven.**

Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock as he smiled and his eyes glazed over and he passed out. As soon as he did the bubble shattered like glass and dissolved into mist.

Kendra stared at the newly freed teenagers warily, after all, the blonde had threatened them with a dagger.

Then Bracken placed a gentle, comforting hand on her back, "It's okay. I'll protect you."

She smiled up at him, but saw Seth staring at them, and she flushed before looking away.

"Who's your leader?" Bracken questioned, holding Seth by the elbow as if suspecting that he'll probably run towards them. Seth looked greatly annoyed by this.

The blonde stepped up. Her curly blonde hair was escaping her pony tail and her clothes were charred and ripped. Despite that she met Bracken's gaze levelly.

She had dark grey eyes, and an ash covered face, but she looked strong and deadly.

"Why should we answer to you, mortal?"

Bracken looked deeply insulted, "I am _not_ a mortal."

Just then the boy that had somehow known her name, stood shakily. He leaned against another boy and stumbled towards the blonde girl.

"We're not your enemy. We don't want any trouble." His legs suddenly gave way; the other boy had to struggle to hold him up.

"Sorry, Leo."

"S'okay, man."

The boy named Leo was holding up his friend. He had a scrawny frame, but his arms were laced with fine muscles. He had curly brown hair and a cute, Latino, elfish face. But now his face was full of shame and misery. He seemed more covered in soot than the rest of them.

Leo set him down on a rock. Bracken took a single step towards him; faster than Kendra could blink they all had some sort of weapon out. Though, Leo, for some reason brandished some sort of screw driver.

Kendra was surprised and afraid. They were obviously trained in the art of killing. What scared her most was one of the boy's sword. It was black and shone with deadly light. It almost reminded her of Seth's.

"Whoa, whoa…" Bracken raised a hand, but was unable to grasp the black-haired boy's hand. "I only want to read his mind."

The strangers only glared intently at him. The black-haired boy looked at him warily and asked, "Why?"

"A) to figure out if we can trust you. B) To see how he knows Kendra." Bracken answered.

The boy shrugged, "whatever."

"Tell me a truth."

"My name is Percy Jackson."

"Tell me a lie."

"You're not creeping me out at all."

Bracken released his hand and announced, "Well, he's not an evil psychotic demon."

"Why would I be an evil psychotic demon?"

Kendra snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Sounds like you got my kind of look," Percy responded, chuckling.

Seth cut him off with, "so how do you know my sister?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "your sister?"

"Yeah…" Seth answered.

Bracken answered for Percy, "He thinks Kendra is his long lost sister." Kendra's eyes widened.

The blonde girl scratched her chin, "actually that makes sense. I mean didn't 9 demigods mysteriously disappeared on that day. I believe their name's were Seth, Kendra, Warren, Vanessa, Trask, Bracken, Raxtus, and Dale."

The three of them shared a shocked look, giving a chorus of, "Holy crud muffins."

"What?" the Leo dude asked.

"What if I told you I knew all nine of them, most of them being on this very beach?" Kendra squeaked.

"Umm…. I'd say we better introduce each other if we're not going to kill each other," the boy was deathly pale, and had an aura of death, "I'm Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades."

"Seth Sorenson, shadow charmer." Kendra couldn't help but notice the odd way Nico was looking at her brother.

"Jason Grace, son of Zeus."

"Kendra Sorenson, Fairykind."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Bracken, Unicorn."

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite."

They heard rustle in the bushes, and the heads of the rest of our friends popped out from behind a small sand dune, obviously they had been eavesdropping. "Warren Burgess, past time Albino."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Vanessa Santro, Narcoblix."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Trask, strategist."

"Raxtus, Fairydragon."

"Okay, so let me get this all straight, we're all demigods," Warren tried to clear up, confused. Then pointed at Percy, "And Kendra's your sister."

"pretty much," Annabeth answered with a shrug.

Warren rubbed his temples, "Well that isn't weird at all."

"so what's with the bubble?" The demigods all shared an uneasy look. Percy cleared his throat and explained.

 **Cliffhanger, mwhahaha, I'm so evil.**

 **-Angel of FRIVOLOUS CAKES818 and Kenny Fablehaven.**


End file.
